The Plane Flight a comedyish
by jay5merlin
Summary: This is a comedy ish which takes place during a plane flight, sorry, slightly obvious . A lot most of it happens in the actual airport too. What will happen to our dear heroes as they are thrown together on a rather small plane?


The Plane Flight-A Comedy(ish)

This is a comedy(ish) which takes place during a plane flight (sorry, slightly obvious). A lot (most) of it happens in the actual airport too. I apologise for the fact that it's so long. It features all the heroes but none of the gods/goddesses (sorry gods/goddesses fans. I am one myself but I couldn't see them on a plane. In the original plan I was going to include Hermes so you may ponder that) and is my first ever story.

Guess what!? My spellchecker didn't like the name Herry or Odie (oh, sin).

I don't own Class of the Titans, which is a shame (for me, not for anyone else).

The whole affair didn't start well. Although Jay, Theresa, Archie, Atlanta, Herry, Odie and Neil had all been on a plane journey before, few had been on one quite so long. The 12 hour flight to Singapore did not appeal to Atlanta, who was not in the habit of sitting still, Archie, who was prone to airsickness, Herry, who was not looking forward to the standard of food or hygiene, or Neil, who had decided that planes distinctly lacked the possibility for "me" time. Jay and Theresa were happy to sit quietly together, and Odie was keen to try out his new computer game. Those three couldn't have been more relaxed by the prospect of a plane journey.

****

Jay's alarm clock went off at 5:00 am, and he shot up, convinced that he'd overslept. "Wake up, everybody, wakeup!" he yelled, running along the corridor and banging on the first door he came across. "Come on, Archie, wake up! We're going to be late!"

Archie was more than a little surprised to find Jay standing in the doorway in only his boxer shorts. "Are we being burgled?" he asked sleepily.

"Much worse!" cried Jay. "We might be late for our plane, therefore missing the flight, therefore wasting the gods' and goddesses' money who have paid for this trip, therefore disrespecting their kindness, therefore-"

"Dude, calm down," interrupted Archie. "It's 5:00 in the morning."

"Yes and the flight is at 7:30. We have to get to the airport, having washed and dressed and eaten, check in, go through security and then find our gate in order to get onto the plane!"

"Sheesh, why'd the pilots want to get up so early? Go and get dressed for goodness sake and I'll go and wake Neil and the girls."

****

Atlanta sat in the taxi that was taking them to the airport and glared out the window. The green tea that Athena had made her drink sloshed around inside her stomach.

"You can't have anything too rich to eat or drink so early in the morning," she had said in wise own tones. "It'll make you sick."

_Well whoop-te-doo, _Atlanta thought. _I guess if I don't die of hunger I'll die of boredom._

"Has everyone got their tickets?" asked Jay, rushing into another fit of panic. "Double check your passports are safe and keep your bags with you at all times. Do we all have our mobile phones in case we become separated?"

"Jay, please calm down," begged Theresa. "It's gonna be fine-we'll have fun!"

"Yeah an' I got my new game to try out, Man," said Odie, rummaging in his laptop case. "It's called WarriorOdie 3."

"What happened to WarriorOdie 1 and 2?" asked Theresa.

"Oh they were prototypes."

"Well at least one good thing is going to come out of this," grumbled Herry. "And I brought plenty of snacks, coz I bet they only feed us twice."

"Are we nearly there yet?" whined Archie.

****

The airport was buzzing with people, all rushing to get to their destination and talking at once. Archie reached out and grasped Atlanta's hand without realising, only letting go when she jabbed him in the ribs. Rather harder than necessary he thought.

"Ok, everyone, we've checked in our bags, now we have to go through security," said Jay, flapping his arms like a distressed hen. "Odie, is your laptop in a safe place?"

"Yes, Dad," Odie grinned, making Jay blush.

"Oh great," moaned Neil, peering into his pocket mirror. "Lots of lovely, friendly people to put all our things through a wonderful machine, then gently pat us down in case we're carrying a pair of scissors."

"Do I detect sarcasm?" giggled Theresa.

The group all trudged over to security, removing their coats and shoes as they did so. A security guard caught sight of Neil as he reached the conveyor belt. "Sir, would you please place your mirror and your shoes into the tray?"

"What?!" shrieked Neil. "I _need_ my mirror and, these shoes, they are _vintage._"

"Sir, I assure you that the scanners will not harm your belongings and for security reasons we require you to put them all through."

Neil grudgingly obliged, and went through, just as the security guard spotted Archie. "Sir, please remove your leg brace."

"But I can't walk without it."

"Sir, for security reasons we require you to-"

"Ok, ok, I'll do it." Archie unfastened his brace and placed it in a tray whilst standing on one leg. Gingerly, he put the other leg down and tried to step forward, only to collapse into the security guard's arms.

"I'll help him," said Jay, running forward and putting his arms around Archie's shoulders.

For once the security guard said nothing, but no sooner had Jay and Archie gone through and he spied Herry. "Sir, for security reasons we require you to put _all _your food through the scanner."

"Phew, at last that's over," Archie sighed, sitting down to replace his leg brace and trainers. Atlanta clearly thought he was taking too long, and knelt down to tie his laces for him. He smiled, though found it strange that he couldn't remember putting on trainers that morning. Then again, he couldn't remember the number of the dorm, and put it down to early morning amnesia.

"_Attention, Passengers," _a loudspeaker blared. "_The flight to Singapore is now boarding from Gate 37"_

"That's us!" shrieked Jay, grabbing Theresa's rucksack as well as his own in his hurry. "Quickly, we have to move _now._"

"But-I-have-to-go-to-the-bathroom," spluttered Neil, hopping from foot to foot.

"Oh, Neil, you always have to go," said Odie. "There's no time now, there'll be bathrooms on the plane."

****

Finally all seven of the heroes were on the plane. There had been a slight hold-up when Atlanta pushed the boy in front over, claiming he was "dorking around", but Theresa had eventually calmed her-and Jay-down. They were seated in rows of two, which meant that Neil had to sit by himself, but this suited him fine. He was sitting at the back, with Herry and Odie in front of him, Theresa and Jay in front of them, and Archie and Atlanta at the front. They all settled down to watch the air hostess perform the safety demonstration.

The loudspeaker started up: _"In the event of a water landing, you will need to use the life jacket under your seat,"_ it said.

Atlanta grinned and watched with delight as Archie's face grew increasingly whiter, as the air hostess showed how to put on the jacket and inflate the emergency raft. "Don't worry, Arch," she said softly, taking his hand herself. "It never really happens."

The plane sped down the runway and up into the air; soon it was soaring high above the clouds. The seatbelt signs were turned off and the hostesses began to bring round a belated breakfast. Neil was applying moisturiser in the bathroom at the time so missed out on this opportunity.

"Ugh! Is that it?" cried Herry as a tray was placed before him. "Thanks, but I've got some hard boiled eggs somewhere."

Archie's face grew even paler when he saw the food. "Err, maybe later," he said, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Look, everyone!" called Jay, who had relaxed considerably. "We're flying over the ocean." They all turned to look out the small windows, except for Odie who was engrossed in his game. When Archie saw the great expanse of blue water stretching out beneath them, he gagged and ran for the bathrooms.

"I think I'm going to have a nervous breakdown!" scream Atlanta, kicking the seat in front of her and causing even more mayhem. She glared at Archie as he stumbled back, shivering. "Archie, swap seats with me so that I can look out the blasted window."

Archie was happy to do so and was soon sleeping soundly next to her. Jay came and tucked a blanket round him.

"Look at it this way, Atlanta," said Theresa cheerfully. "Only 10 more hours of doing nothing except relaxing and we'll be in Singapore!"

"Then we get to partay!" commented Neil.

Well there you go, my first ever story. Sorry it's so long (maybe it isn't?), once I got started it was so fun I couldn't stop. I thank all those who have the patience to read it from beginning to end-please, please review-it would make me so happy! Plans for a shorter story on the way.


End file.
